You're Sold
by moronsfr
Summary: Biru muda dipoles, dibalut bingkai, disandarkan pada sudut termanis ruang galeri. Invention!AU. AkaKuro. Twoshots End.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku berani pasang satu juta pounds untuk objek lukisan seperti itu."

Orbs merah mengerling haus. Buas akan inspirasi yang sekiranya dapat dijual mahal. Mengikuti arah telunjuk orang-orang tua mabuk di pemintas jalan—langsung menyedot seluruh imajinya berkumpul di satu warna,

Biru muda.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**You're Sold © moronsfr  
.**

**.**

**.  
****[Western, Drama, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort]**

**[AU, AkaKuro, Artist!Akashi, Monk!Kuroko, unsignificant settings, era 1960-an]**

**P.S : storyline mengalir murni imajinatif, tidak bermaksud menyinggung SARA atau menjurus kepada recount tertentu**

**Secuil inspirasi datang dari Monalisa, selebihnya fiksi belaka  
.**

**.**

**.**

Jalan setapak bertabur kepak sayap burung gereja yang sengaja mampir menginjak tanah sekedar icip-icip aspal. Sudah begitu ditebas sembarangan oleh gerombolan anak-anak bermantel tebal yang terburu-buru pergi ke pekarangan, menghabiskan akhir pekan. Padahal suhu termometer jantung kota bahkan belum menyentuh normal, tapi para pejalan kaki sudah berlalu-lalang minta disentuh kata pagi.

Jikala minggu pagi itu orang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong berlapis-lapis mantel gemuk dan mondar-mandir menunggu pakan parkit, Seijuurou menantang hawa beku berbalut kemeja tipis. Langkahnya terburu-buru—berlari malah. Matanya awas antara sibuk membenarkan ikatan dasi yang sudah bertengger melambai-lambai di kerah dan sudut pandang jauh ke depan, takutnya menabrak sembarang orang.

"Sial, sial, sial." Rutukan tidak berhenti diramal, sesekali dengusannya keluar menyesuaikan suhu tubuh. Telfon genggamnya ada dua, bunyi masing-masing di saku kanan-kiri. Kalau bukan karena nama yang tercantum disalah satu layar itu Midorima Shintarou, mungkin keduanya sudah ia reject bersamaan.

"Ya, aku hampir sampai."

Jeda beberapa detik dari sebrang. _"Berisik sekali di sana—ada apa?"_

Seijuurou jengah, kerah dasinya tak betul-betul. Ia asal lempar lupa harga. "Hei, bicaralah yang perlu. Kumatikan, nih."

Dengus angkuh tersambung lewat pesawat telfon. _"Baik, baik, Tuan Ilustrator. Sekarang kau sedang dimana?"_

"Sekarang? Bus." Benar, dia tak bohong. Kakinya baru saja dipaksa melompati anak kecil yang merengek minta duduk depan dekat kusir. Bagian belakang sudah bervolume padat, menghiraukan pelototan dramatis induk si anak yang menangis kencang tempat duduknya diembat Seijuurou.

_"Apa itu, Sei?"_ Yang ditanya begitu, mendecak. Shintarou sangat cerewet dalam hal-hal mendetail.

"Aku sudah dekat, tunggu di sana."

_"Ya, sebaiknya kau cepat. Direktur itu sudah jengah menunggu."_

"Aku tahu, Shintarou. Tahan dia." Seijuurou merogoh tiket, bangkit hendak merelakannya pada kotak karcis. Bus tepat berhenti di pertigaan. Disamping museum besar. "Aku akan membayar—" Sambungannya pada Shintarou sama sekali belum diputus, tapi suaranya tercekat. Bola mata mendelik lurus ke spion atas. Merefleksikan keramaian penumpang belakang.

Seijuurou sepenuhnya memaku pandang pada satu-satunya warna kalem dalam jejeran berhimpit tiap tumpuk gen manusia di sana. Biru muda.

_"Sei, kau di sana?"_

"Tuan, silahkan turun disini—hei!"

Merah delima memutar direksi sepatu seperti kesetanan. Seijuurou menggebrak kerumunan, bergumul dengan sesak penumpang belakang. Melompat-lompat mencoba mendiferensiasikan tinggi.

Nihil.

Lenyap, biru muda itu hilang.

"Tuan, turunlah disini." Pundak Seijuurou ditepuk, digeret menuju pintu keluar. "Masih banyak penumpang lain yang haus tujuan."

Tidak ada. Kemana dia.

Pintu bus menutup dramatis. Seijuurou masih berkedip-kedip di depannya memperparah keadaan—jadi terlihat seperti sinetron murahan.

Kakinya terseret sampai galeri dengan rute berputar-putar. Penampilan acak langsung disambut jitakan telak dari Shintarou. Dia digeret lagi, ditemani membenahi diri di salah satu toilet museum.

"Kenapa dengan telfon yang putus sambungan tadi itu? Tidak punya tata karma, ya?"

Seijuurou membenamkan wajahnya di wastafel bersih. Sengaja merendam serta telinganya, siapa tahu bisa tuli sementara untuk mengindahkan omelan rekannya.

"Sei, aku bicara padamu."

"Akkmmpiuhurr hkkkshhrrddkkmmpppkhbbbhh."

"Sei." Shintarou gemas, iseng mendekam kepala Seijuurou lebih dalam ke ceruk wastafel supaya kapok.

"Hmmpppbbff—Shin! Kau gila!"

"Kita temui direktur sekarang. Kau ingin dapat tempat keramat untuk lukisan berikutnya, tidak?" Barangkali Seijuurou lupa, ia sengaja berbisnis dan repot-repot memakai kemeja rapi untuk keseimbangan karir.

"Entahlah, Shin. Aku pesimis." Dua kancing teratas dibuka kasar. Gerah. Kemeja bukan lambang kepribadiannya. Dia seniman, lebih pantas disejajarkan pada hal-hal berbau liberal seperti kaos rajut. "Syukur-syukur aku dapat comeback pakai iring-iringan. Aku belum memutuskan ide seperti apa yang cocok dituang ke atas kanvas."

Kerling hijau dua-duanya membulat. "Astaga, kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

Helaan nafas. "Tak apa, kita pesan galeri dulu. Kau atur masalah lokasi dan alokasi yang perlu disikat pada direktur itu, aku percaya padamu."

Ujung-ujungnya Shintarou juga yang harus repot. Kalau bukan karena harga cetak Seijuurou yang tinggi, ia takkan mau banting tulang membantu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hm?" Seijuurou menyisakan ruang untuk kepalanya kembali melongok dari balik pintu keluar toilet yang akan ia tutup. "Keliling galeri museum sebentar. Nanti kita keluar sama-sama—kutelfon."

Raut Shintarou yang jelas sekali menahan serba-serbi protesan terselubung ia bawa-bawa sampai tikungan pahat tiang besar. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi wajahnya sangat jelek saat begitu. Seijuurou terkekeh.

Banyak karya goresan tangan garapan seniman terkenal di sana. Yang kadang, dilepas ia lupa dengan jabatannya sendiri, dirinya dibuat kagum. Berdecak, sampai kesal karena iri. Mahoni tegap yang akar-akarnya disulap menjadi tanduk rusa jantan. Spesi-spesi bertaburan seolah tengah terbang. Sampai lukisan abstrak yang sibuk dijepret pengunjung tanpa repot-repot tahu artinya. Melengkapi dinding polos ruang galeri, membuat yang datang terbengong-bengong mengangungi dekorasi.

Oh, satu lagi. Cetak tiga dimensi gambaran langit biru dengan sebuah kursi kayu ditengah-tengah, seakan kursi itu berdiri tegak diantara langit. Seijuurou menghentikan langkah, jarak enam meter. Lagi-lagi biru muda mengingatkannya akan pembicaraan asal yang sempat ia curi dengar semalam dari dua orang mabuk yang sempoyongan bergosip soal lelang lukisan.

"Kenapa aku ini?" Haruskah ia tuang seluruh cat biru muda dengan minyak-minyaknya sekaligus ke atas kanvas. Setelah puas, bosan, mungkin dirinya takkan lagi bodoh mengejar hal-hal yang berbau biru muda.

Cetakan langit dan kursinya itu bergerak, Seijuurou berkutik.

Sungguh, ia tak salah lihat. Cetakannya bergerak—

"Maaf, apa aku menghalangimu?" nyatanya rajutan mantel kayu cokelat—sempurna serupa kursi, bermahkota rambut biru muda—sempurna serupa langit, pemuda itu menggeser tempat berdirinya seperti kepiting. Keluar dari ruang kamuflase. "Silahkan melihat-lihat, aku sudah selesai."

Seijuurou mengejar seakan ingin menerkam. "Hey."

Yang lengannya dicabik enggan meneruskan langkah. "Ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban, atau tanggapan lain, atau berusaha melepasnya barang sedetik. Seijuurou malah memasang senyum puas. Pupilnya mengecil seiring lekuk garis bibirnya naik mendekati pelipis. Ekspresi begitu membuat lawan bicaranya merasa terancam.

"Umm.. permisi. Bisa kau—"

"Demi kuas neptunus," Seijuurou menenggak ludah, "kau sempurna." Ia tarik pemuda biru muda lebih dekat. Tadinya hanya berniat tersenyum saja, tapi tawa dengan penekanan keras ditiap konsonan tidak bisa tidak dilepas.

"Lihat dirimu. Astaga." Pemuda itu ia ajak dalam langkah dansa kecil. Diputar, lalu Seijuurou menumpu dari belakang. Kedua lengannya memarut dari bahu ke bawah, mengikuti tiap lekuk tubuh.

"Stunning, impressive, georgeous." Tidak berhenti di situ, tidak. Akashi Seijuurou bahkan belum ada niatan untuk berhenti. Helaian rambut ia ambil sebatang, diendus hayat. Kesempatan itu dibuat lawan mainnya hendak ambil langkah, namun lehernya keburu dikail Seijuurou dengan lengan.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak bisa pergi setelah merentangkan begitu banyak ide yang berputar-putar di kepalaku." Bisikannya lancang. "Kau harus membuatku menyelesaikannya. Dengan kau sebagai ilustratif—aku yang akan mengilustrasikan."

Tamparan pipi, telak. Seijuurou berkedip, seluruh ekspresinya langsung tandas.

"Maaf, tapi kau sangat tidak sopan." Suaranya takut-takut. "Kau kehabisan obat—barangkali? Aku bisa bantu hubungi rumah sakit terdekat."

"Tidak, maaf. Aku hanya suka kambuh kalau sudah menemukan inspirasi baru." Seijuurou berdehem, mengulurkan tangan. "Akashi Seijuurou."

Jeda sekian detik. Mungkin perubahan temperamen yang terlalu drastis memberikan keragu-raguan pada pemuda yang diuluri tangan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Jadi," Seijuurou pegang erat-erat balasan genggam tangannya. "Kau terima tawaranku?"

"Soal apa?" Ia mengernyit, tidak betah.

"Aku butuh model untuk aliran seni yang baru-baru ini aku coba anut; dan aku menemukanmu."

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou—belum habis semenit aku katakan padamu."

Tetsuya menggeleng, kikuk. "Bukan itu. Kita hanya tahu nama satu sama lain."

Seijuuruo mengambil nafas kuat-kuat, dan, "Aku seorang seniman, tanggal lahirku dua puluh desember, makanan favoritku tofu, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka bermain dengan kucing, emailku sedang tidak aktif, apa lagi. Ukuran sepatu—"

"Cukup."

"Cukup? Oke, giliranmu."

Apa? "Tidak, Seijuurou. Tidak seperti itu." Tetsuya mulai mendaki jarak. "Kita bahkan tidak memiliki relasi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa percaya padamu."

"Relasi? Kita akan membuatnya. Kau ingin apa? Teman? Saudara? Kekasih?"

Jarak yang susah payah ia bangun, kembali dikikis oleh Seijuurou. "Aku butuh lebih dari satu bulan untuk beradaptasi dengan orang asing."

Seijuurou berdecak. "Aku bayar mahal. Bisa kau akselerasikan? Lukisanku harus jadi bulan depan. Dan melukis itu tidak bisa semalam tuntas."

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa?" Tetsuya paling tidak betah dengan orang seperti ini. "Kalau keberatan, pergi saja cari model lain."

"Tetsuya." Bentang bahu miliknya masing-masing dicengkram. "Kau yang akan jadi ilustrasiku. Sesukamu saja, kujamin satu minggu cukup untuk berlutut tunduk padaku."

Kalau bukan karena tekanan aura yang begitu besar, entah datang dari mana, mungkin Tetsuya sudah memberi Seijuurou satu tamparan lagi.

"Buktikan."

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa orang itu…" Jeda yang sengaja dipilih Chihiro memaksa Tetsuya menengadah, ikut melengoskan pandang keluar jendela. "Ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Abaikan saja." Tetsuya belum rampung, segelontor gulungan suci masih harus menjadi pakannya pagi ini.

"Tapi dia sangat mengganggu, Tetsuya. Terlalu mencolok, lihat itu." Spanduk besar yang dibentangkan lewat ranting dua pohon menghadap langsung kearah gereja. Ukiran tulisannya bagus, tapi kalau dibaca jadi menjijikkan.

'Tetsuya, mau sampai kapan?'

"Temui dia."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku yang ke sana." Kursi berderit, Chihiro bangkit dari duduk. "Akan kuusir dia pakai ayat-ayat kitab."

"Tidak, Chihiro. Jangan." Sarungan tangannya memaksa Chihiro berbalik, menatap bingung.

"Aku ke sana. Mau ikut atau tidak?"

Tetsuya memijit pelipis, sekarang ia harus beriringan dengan Chihiro sampai halaman depan. Menghadang langsung Akashi Seijuurou yang melipat terpal begitu tahu dirinya dihampiri siapa.

"Halo." Setelah Seijuurou berlontar demikian, Chihiro langsung mencari halaman kitab yang sesuai untuk ia rapalkan.

"Chihiro, hentikan." Tetsuya mengambil alih sang kitab tebal. "Dia bukan setan."—tapi iblis.

Mendengar pembelaan begitu, Seijuurou mengulum senyum. "Chihiro? Salam kenal, aku kenalan Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kau punya kenalan?" Chihiro seperti baru saja ditantang dengan fakta tabu. "Kau pikir kau ini apa, Tetsuya?"

Tidak akan begini jadinya bila Chihiro tidak ikut menemani. Pria kelabu itu terlalu suram, menganggap kehidupan segalanya terbatas. Bahkan kalau relasinya dengan Chihiro jauh dari kenalan biarawan, dirinya pasti sudah sangat anti sosial.

"Kami hanya tahu nama; tidak lebih."

"Oh? Darimana dia tahu kau biarawan di sini?" Tiap pertanyaannya penekanan. Tiap kalimatnya pemaksaan.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

Chihiro berganti fokus dari sejumput biru muda kearah tegap merah delima. "Jangan jadi penguntit hidup orang, Tuan. Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin meminjamnya sebentar." Telunjuknya lurus pada Tetsuya. "Nanti pasti kukembalikan."

Bahasanya tanpa kias tanpa rambu, frontal tabu.

"Aku tidak suka padamu." Chihiro memulai perang.

"Ya, dibandingkan Tetsuya, aku jauh lebih tidak suka kau." Seijuurou membalas deklarasi, membumbui tantangan.

Tetsuya sebagai kaum non blok. Menepuk pundak senior. "Aku selesaikan sendiri. Anak-anak panti sepertinya sudah datang."

Oh, itu tugas Chihiro. Waktu yang tepat untuk mengusirnya pakai kesibukan. Seijuurou memandang sinis punggung pria itu sampai menjauh.

"Aku tidak tahu kehidupanmu strict begini." Seijuurou menepuk pantat dengan rerumputan, tanpa terpal. "Kau harus sering-sering ikut denganku melihat dekorasi belahan bumi."

Hanya kali ini, karena kalimat itu membuatnya tertarik, Tetsuya enggan mengusir Seijuurou dulu. "Bolehkah?"

Seijuurou menarik garis bibir, menepuk rerumputan yang melambai ingin dihampiri. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan mengilustrasikan—mintalah sesukamu."

Tetsuya jatuh terduduk, seakan dihisap rerumputan hijau untuk berlutut. "Bisa kau ilustrasikan… dinamit untuk membombardir benteng yang terbentang dihadapanku ini?"

Lekukan garis yang tadi naik tipis-tipis makin lebar menuju pelipis. "Untuk mewujudkannya, aku butuh kuas," menarik lengan itu mendekat. "Cat minyak," dekat. "Kanvas." Sampai hanyut di dekapannya. Seijuurou berbisik. "Dan dirimu."

Dirinya belum sepenuhnya stroke. Dia tidak, Tetsuya hanya lumpuh. Terjungkal tapi belum terjerembab. Terombang-ambing belum terdampar. Deskripsinya cukup rumit, memang. Tapi kalau diilustrasikan dengan gambar, Seijuurou pasti bisa.

"Maaf, Seijuurou. Aku masih.." masih." Belum percaya." Belum.

"Tidak apa." Dia hanya butuh seminggu, dan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah lumpuh di hari pertama.

Hari kedua, dirinya kena patah tulang. Saat Seijuurou malam-malam menunggangi lantai dua dan menemukan kamarnya. Membawanya ke atap gereja. Menaburkan gilap-gilap glitter buatannya menemani bintang yang sendirian di langit.

Hari ketiga, ia divois diabetes. Seijuurou terlalu banyak memberi pemanis dengan karya desain pakaian anak-anak yang manis-manis. Dibagi-bagikan pada anak panti yang datang berkunjung sore hari. Tetsuya jadi ingat, kalau dirinya sebagai seorang biarawan takkan pernah diizinkan Tuhan dapat kesempatan icip-icip anak digendongan tangan.

Hari keempat, Tetsuya dapat serangan jantung. Pagi-pagi sebelum fajar, Seijuurou menghadiahinya anjing kecil temuan di jalan. Matanya dilukis persis dirinya, serasa sedang berkaca bila bersitatap. Anjing itu pintar mengeja, terutama nama Seijuurou. Tiap pagi penyakit jantungannya akan kumat kalau si anjing membangunkannya—menjilati pipi—dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Seijuurou.

Hari kelima, dia gegar otak. Seluruh memori akan hafalan ayat-ayat suci kitab yang harusnya ia jadikan pedoman hidup serasa luntur hanya dengan kecupan lembut Seijuurou di pipinya, setelah dirinya bilang kalau Nigou—anjing nakal itu—habis melumat pipinya tadi pagi.

Hari keenam, Kuroko Tetsuya kena insomnia. Mimpinya yang biasa indah-indah penuh pekarangan surga, diganti jelmaan mahluk yang tanpa ijin mampir setiap ia berniat menutup mata. Ia tidak bisa sekedip mengusir Akashi Seijuurou, tidak bisa.

Hari ketujuh, dirinya meringkas seluruh perlengkapan seperlunya. Membenahi kamar asrama. Menyudahi dengan sebuah ransel yang ia sanggul di pundak kanan. Penyakitnya sudah mencapai batas dimana ia butuh topangan nyawa. Tetsuya butuh tabung oksigen setiap bernafas, butuh gelontor darah yang sudi mencuci setiap likuid dalam tubuhnya, butuh rangsang cukup untuk memperbaiki sistem sarafnya.

Mungkin Akashi Seijuurou bisa menyembuhkannya. Memolesnya, mendekorasi dan memodifikasi.

Dia seorang seniman, kan.

"Seijuurou." Mereka hanya punya waktu tujuh detik sebelum Chihiro berhasil memergoki keduanya. Tetsuya mengakselerasi, mempersempit jarak keduanya di depan pagar halaman gereja. "Jadikan aku ilustrasimu."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di galeri kerjaku." Daun pintu dibuka lebar-lebar. Tetsuya muncul belakangan, mengekor. Mulutnya komat-kamit memberi salam pada tiap penghuni ruangan yang hampir serupa realiti—padahal fiksi.

"Ini ruang galerimu?" Tetsuya memetik jejeran kuas berdiameter tak wajar yang ditempel sepanjang dinding. Tak berpaling dari bongkahan es tinggi-tinggi yang diinkubasi. Peralatan perang—bor listrik, palu lekuk biola, tali tambang—saling bertumbuk di sudut meja. Barisan batang lilin tanpa percik api membentuk spasi jalan, seperti iring-iring kapal terbang di bandara. Akuarium raksasa rumah arwana. Bak besar mirip kubangan cat di bawah lampu gantung utama. "Menurutku, tempat ini lebih mirip ruang eksekusi."

Seijuurou beralih ke tembok bata di sisi barat. Memutus tiap-tiap pita yang mengikat spanduk raksasa. Dibentangkan acak di atas lantai. Tetsuya mematung, lantai yang sudah dikover begitu memaksanya menginjak salah satu spanduk.

"Semuanya lukisanmu sendiri?"

Bohong kalau nadanya tidak bisa datar, ada intonasi takjub di sana. Sebab dirinya merasa pindah-pindah dimensi setiap kali menginjak lukisan diatas spanduk yang berbeda. Satunya laut, satunya hutan, satunya pedesaan kuno, satunya menara tinggi—semuanya ilusi apik.

"Pilihlah satu yang kau suka untuk backgroundnya."

"Satu?" Tetsuya mendadak main lompat katak. "Semuanya bagus-bagus, Seijuurou."

"Baiklah, dua."

"Aku suka hutan, banyak hewannya." Hewan. Mungkin itu bisa ia sempilkan sedikit pada lukisannya nanti.

"Satu lagi?" Seijuurou merunduk, memungut spanduk gambaran hutan.

"Pedesaan kuno, rumah mereka imut-imut." Hutan dan pedesaan kuno, rasanya mirip dongeng anak-anak.

Dua spanduk yang saling berbagi tempat, Seijuurou menempelnya di tembok bata. Yang lain dibiarkan sebagai alas kaki.

"Boleh aku ganti pakaian? Kau tidak mungkin melukisku menggunakan dress, kan?" Oh, itu hal yang boleh dipertimbangkan.

Seijuurou berbalik, menatap tamu istimewa. Sedikit membungkuk, memberi tadahan tangan. "Kemari, Tetsuya."

Ada yang menadah, ada yang menggantung. Seijuurou membimbing, Tetsuya digiring. Keduanya berhenti di batas spasi lilin pertama. Seijuurou melepas tautan, mendahului berjalan diapit deretan lilin. Ada kubangan besar di ujungnya, diakhiri lagi oleh spasi lilin hingga menabrak dinding. Kubangan itu digelontor Seijuurou dengan cat minyak sampai penuh. Satu warna, biru muda. Pria delima itu berjalan lagi diantara lilin, berhenti di ujung lain. Tetsuya disana, diujung yang berbeda masih terdiam.

Seijuurou mengacungkan telunjuk, digoyang-goyang kearah dirinya. Perintah implisit menyuruh yang jauh untuk mendekat.

Dan Tetsuya terpikat, terpanggil mendekat. Kakinya dibuat melangkah ibarat menghampiri fatamorgana. Pandangannya lurus; Seijuurou seorang. Kubangan cat besar dihadapannya menuntut mengambil pikiran pendek, Tetsuya gugurkan pakaian biarawannya. Jatuh klimaks memaparkan pori. Badan sepenuhnya tenggelam sampai pucuk kepala. Membekap dirinya dalam satu warna. Tetsuya muncul lagi, menengadah basah seperti paus. Bahkan matanya terpejam, nafasnya tertahan. Cat kental itu membungkus dirinya jadi biru muda. Kembali meneruskan perjalanan dengan insting, tapi bercak telapak kakinya tertinggal mengotori lantai.

"Lihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu." Seijuurou mengalungi oleh-olehnya. Menghisap kental cat yang merabuni kelopak mata, membiarkannya melihat. Menjilat kental cat yang melapisi hidung, membiarkannya bernafas. Melumeri saliva pada kental cat yang menyembunyikan bibir, membiarkannya memanggil.

"Seijuurou?"

"Kau sudah siap untuk dilukis, Tetsuya."

Bercak tapak biru muda kali ini berakhir di dalam kotak inkubasi. Sisi-sisi kacanya transparan, sempitnya mirip kulkas. Seijuurou berdiri semeter dari sana, mengutak-atik perspektif yang pas. Background yang ia pasang di tembok bata terlihat dari sini, dan objeknya sudah berada di dalam inkubasi. Kanvas sudah dipampang, kuas-kuas dibabat.

"Seijuurou." Suaranya memantul-mantul vibra dan gemeretuk gigi dalam ruang inkubasi. "Disini dingin, aku tidak mau disini."

"Gunakan saja lidahmu untuk membuat percikan api."

"Bisa?"

Kanvasnya ia tunggak, menghampiri objek dalam inkubasi. "Gesekkan lidahmu di atas kaca, seperti ini."

Tetsuya menelan ludah, otaknya makin mengkerut dalam kotak suhu rendah begini. Jangankan bernalar sejenak apa Seijuurou hanya membualinya atau sungguh berniat menolongnya. Lidah Seijuurou yang begitu cakap mengecap kaca saja langsung menuntunnya mengecap daerah yang sama.

Lidah Seijuurou rasa kaca.

Karena kalian memang dibatasi kaca, Tetsuya.

"Khh." Tetsuya menyudahi, membuka kelopak mata Seijuurou yang tadinya terpejam hayat.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Bibirku berdarah." Bagus, dicium kaca saja bibirnya sudah berdarah. Bagaimana kalau tak ada kaca diantara mereka.

"Hei, bersihkan itu. Aku mau kau dalam biru muda—bukan merah pekat darah."

"Maaf, akan kubersihkan."

Seijuurou kembali menyisakan satu meter. Berdiri di depan kanvas. "Berpose."

Tetsuya kalap, malah mengambil posisi formal seperti tengah paduan suara resital. Tidak protes, Seijuurou menarik salah satu sudut bibir.

"Tetap seperti itu kalau pose begitu yang kau pilih."

"Berapa lama?"

"Kau ingin berapa lama?" kuasnya tidak jadi mengukir kanvas. Tersenyum usil pada si objek.

"Melukislah, Seijuurou. Cepat."

Seijuurou terkekeh. Kuas yang tadi macet, kini mulai mengemudi di atas kanvas. Sesekali melirik Tetsuya, melirik kanvasnya lagi. Setiap bola matanya bergerak berpindah begitu, garis bibirnya makin naik.

Tetsuya menangkap, badannya langsung miring kanan beberapa derajat. Menghindari Seijuurou.

"Kau bergerak." Ya, memang. "Kau merusak lukisanku, Tetsuya." Memangnya begitu?

"Aku tidak bermaksud," menghadap lurus depan lagi. "Tadi aku, maaf."

Seijuurou menghampiri lagi. Mengeluarkannya dari inkubasi, membanting di atas permukaan es balok. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dibius, beku maksimal. "Diam disana. Ingat, jangan bergerak."

Ikan arwana mengintip dari balik akuarium. Menjulurkan lidah untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang diejek meringis. Biru muda mati rasa di atas balok es—terutama tubuh bagian depannya yang terkontaminasi langsung.

"Akh!"

Punggungnya serasa ditumpuk berkilo-kilo gajah sirkus. Padahal Seijuurou hanya sedang naik kuda-kudaan. Kanvas dibawa ke pangkuan. Ia mulai menggores lagi, melukis lagi.

"Seijuurou, berat…"

"Tahan."

"Dingin…"

"Tahan."

"Sei—"

"Ah, kau tidak bisa diam rupanya." Seijuurou meraih leher tunggangannya. Menekan jakun. Mengelupas kental cat biru muda yang bertengger dari wajah ke jenjang leher.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku," kalimatnya keburu digantung. Seijuurou menekan punggung, menghantarkan panas yang sama sekali berlawanan dengan balok es yang Tetsuya tindih. Badannya diapit dua suhu berbeda, meriang.

"Melakukan apa?" Biru muda dikelupas, diganti bercak merah keungungan tiap Seijuurou melepas kontak.

"Melukislah dengan benar, Seijuurou." Balok es sebagai alas ia garuk-garuk gatal. "Berhenti bermain-main."

Kini kental cat biru muda sepenuhnya tanggal habis digerogoti Seijuurou. Tetsuya kembali polos; warnanya kembali putih susu. Bulu kuas berdiameter besar mampir menyapa liang. Tetsuya mengggelinjang, menggesek-gesek balok es mirip ikan terdampar.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan memberi pelumas sebagai minyak dalam cat yang akan kupakai." Seijuurou membekap, menyelipkan satu jari diantara gigitan rahang Tetsuya. "Keluarkan yang banyak."

Yang diperintah melenguh, kelopak mata dipejam erat-erat. Giginya menancap merancang luka pada jari Seijuurou. Bulu kuas mulai mengoyak, menggelitik daging-daging sensitif. Tiap adukannya memberi anak tangga imajiner pada rasa candu akan titik puncak.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya."

"Mmnng.."

"Jariku bisa patah kalau kau gigit begitu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mengambil alih jemarinya begitu Tetsuya membuka mulut, saliva merah pekat menetes. Berjaring-jaring.

"Seijuurou, aku," balok es kembali digaruk sampai kukunya memutih. "Aku tidak tahan lagi—"

Kuas ditarik balik, kelewat kasar. Langsung menadahi minyak kental dari liang yang mengalir di permukaan es balok. Tetsuya mual, menumpahkan likuid lainnya lewat kerongkongan.

Kanvas kembali digores setelah cat ditaburi bumbu pelumas. Seijuurou melukis lagi, berseling Tetsuya terengah-engah di bawah kuasa tunggangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Balok es telah berair. Bukti nyata lamanya waktu yang dihabiskan Seijuurou untuk membuat Tetsuya encok, tapi belum berhenti juga suara gesek-gesek kuas di atas kanvasnya.

"Ya," Seijuurou mengangkat bokong. Membentangkan kanvas tinggi-tinggi. "Kau sudah jadi, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mahakaryaku."

Gambar potret sederhana. Ekspresi sederhana. Latar sederhana. Pose sederhana. Semuanya dimata Tetsuya, dirinya dalam lukisan sama sekali tidak ada kesinambungan dengan hal-hal berat yang harus diperjuangkannya untuk menyelesaikan mahakarya Seijuurou. Namun tiap kali dilihat, ia dalam kanvas terkesan adiksi.

"Aku akan membawa orang berbondong-bondong dari seluruh penjuru dunia datang hanya untuk melihatnya." Seijuurou mendekati daun pintu, mencari akses keluar.

Tubuh Tetsuya gemetar, bibirnya tidak bisa tidak mematri senyum. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi lagi, mengikuti jejak Seijuurou ke arah pintu. "Benarkah? Mereka akan melihatku? Apa mereka sudi membangun relasi denganku? Aku bisa keliling dunia?"

Melihatmu? Berelasi denganmu? Kau keliling dunia; meninggalkanku?

Ekspresi berapi-api Seijuurou kandas, menoleh tajam pada Tetsuya. "Tetap di sini."

"Huh?" Tetsuya angkat alis, tidak paham. "Aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali."

"Tidak, tidak ada lain kali." Kalimat monoton cenderung tegas, perintah mutlak. "Kau di sini, selamanya."

Dua bola mata membulat tak percaya. "Seijuurou?"

"Kau tidak boleh ditemukan, dilihat, dipoles, atau dijadikan inspirasi orang lain. Kau objekku, temuanku, ilustrasiku. Kau sudah kuklaim. Sebagai Tuan Ilustrator, aku mau ilustrasiku tunduk pada tiap goresan yang kuberikan."

"Seijuurou!" pintu keburu ditutup, dikunci rapat. Tetsuya memukul-mukul, mendepak keras kayu pintu, menjerit kesetanan. "Seijuurou, keluarkan aku! Kau tidak bisa lakukan ini!" Air matanya jatuh, lama-lama deras. "Bawa aku bersamamu, Seijuurou! Kau bilang ingin mengajakku melihat dekorasi dunia! Kau pembohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong, Tetsuya." Suaranya makin menjauh, tapi Tetsuya menangkap sayup-sayup. "Aku membawamu—dalam lukisan ini."

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

sebenernya buanyaak banget settings AU yang berputar-putar di kepala, dan entah kenapa hanya cocok diaplikasikan buat pairing AkaKuro saja (kenapa bisa begitu ya?) dan malah AU semacam ini yang kepakai. saya sempat ragu publish ini karena takut menuang banyak kontroversi soal temanya, tapi berhubung bentuknya fiksi jadi mungkin fine-fine saja. apalagi dituangnya ke AkaKuroXD

mungkin ini bakal twoshots, boleh minta dipetikin saran dan kritik?:))

gores-gores,  
mor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia menggelayut gorden jendela.

Bosan berputar-putar di galeri penjara.

Kadang ia rindu gereja.

Sebab Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah lagi bertamu padanya.

Ibarat dongeng Rapunzel, biru muda kini merana.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**You're Sold © moronsfr  
**

**[chapter 2—end]  
.**

**.**

**.  
****[Western, Drama, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort]**

**[AU, AkaKuro, Artist!Akashi, Monk!Kuroko, unsignificant settings, era 1960-an]**

**P.S : storyline mengalir murni imajinatif, tidak bermaksud menyinggung SARA atau menjurus kepada recount tertentu**

**Secuil inspirasi datang dari Monalisa, selebihnya fiksi belaka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adu ketukan sepatu dengan marmer lantai begitu kentara. Bertahun-tahun tak disambang suara, Kuroko Tetsuya langsung bersiap menyambut siapapun yang memutar gagang kunci di depan pintu.

"Seijuurou." Ia tidak tahu harus menampar atau memeluk, atau kabur terbirit-birit lewat celah pintu. Tapi sangat kurang ajar rasanya bila orang yang sempat kau kecewakan, kau sarangkan selubung dendam, muncul dihadapanmu. Melantunkan namamu, lancang menyemat jemari di cepitan telinga.

Kuroko Tetsuya memangnya bisa apa?

Tangan saja gemetar, malah alih-alih memilin punggung tangan Seijuurou. Mengendus, menghisap epidermis manisnya. Sesekali melenguh, mengelu-elukan namanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tetsuya?" pinggang ramping ditarik mendekat. Pucuk kepala dijadikan tumpuan dagu.

Perca dada diremas, menengadah melas. "Gores aku, Seijuurou. Lukis lagi, pahat lagi, poles lagi." Tenggak ludah. "Malam ini saja, temani aku."—tidak tahukah kau, aku hampir gila setiap hari bercengkrama dengan arwana.

"Aku harus kembali ke museum malam ini." Hidung Tetsuya dipetik. "Tapi aku ada sedikit hadiah untukmu."

Kalimat terakhirnya jadi center of interest. "Hadiah?"

Pita kain merah pekat setengah meter. Dibentangkan Seijuurou melewati kedua kelopak matanya. Diikat simpul ke belakang.

"Ini hadiahnya?"

"Ya." Tetsuya didudukkan di kekang lengan. Kedua tangan dituntun menumpu pundak. "Ini hadiahnya." Seijuurou mengambil bibir, memagut. Merobek belahan untuk berlalu lintas pada deretan gigi. Papilla lidah dikecap, mengaduk senyawa sampai mabuk.

Tetsuya tersedak, meraup oksigen kepayahan. Segel yang membungkam indera penglihatannya berniat ia tarik.

"Jangan lepas, Tetsuya." Seijuurou membawanya dalam langkah-langkah kecil, sesekali diputar seperti dansa. "Hadiah ini hanya untuk dirasa; bukan dilihat."

Punggungnya ditabrakkan pada dinding. Tetsuya mendesis. Cengkraman pada pundak Seijuurou dipererat. Pangkal leher dijadikan sasaran, dilumat sampai luka. Tetsuya menengadah tinggi-tinggi, mengerang serak. Ujung-ujung tumit dililit pada punggung Seijuurou; risih akan udara panas yang ikut sirkulasi.

"Haa—akh,"

"Hei," Seijuurou cuti dari ceruk leher, mendongak sampai lawannya menunduk—menatap balik dirinya. "Aku suka yang tadi, lakukan lagi."

"…Makdudmu 'ha-akh'?"

Rongsok barang pada permukaan meja kayu didepak, diganti dengan taplak dakimakura—Kuroko Tetsuya. "Ya, aku jadi ingat suara petik double bass yang kumainkan saat kecil."

Oh, tidak semua rongsok barang dibanting ke lantai. Perkakas pemotong kertas malah tersemat di tiga jari. Seijuurou gunakan untuk merobek kain perut—terus diurut sampai memecah kerah. Dada Tetsuya naik turun dibuatnya; takut-takut Seijuurou salah menggunting kulit.

"Ah—hhakkh," selain main kuas, Seijuurou ternyata pandai bermain patitur musik. Ia bahkan tak perlu tongkat konduktor, pilinan dua jari dan juluran kecap lidah saja cukup untuk mengalunkan yang punya desah irama.

Tidak berani menjambak kepala delima—walau ia tidak yakin dimana, Tetsuya memilih mencakar pinggiran meja kayu.

Seijuurou selesai dengan desain pakaian—robek sana-sini, kembali memangku Tetsuya di kekang lengan. Kembali disudutkan ke dinding terdekat. Batang lelehan lilin dioleskannya pada bagian tubuh yang tereskpos.

Tetsuya berjengit, "apa ini, Seijuurou? Panas sekali."

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa jadi patung yang manis." Lumuran pada ceruk leher malah disesap habis. "Setelah sebuah karya dua dimensi; lukisan, apa objek sepertimu juga bisa dimuat apik jadi tiga dimensi; patung, dan tetap menjadi pusat perhatian bila dipajang di museum?"

"Kau melumuriku dengan lilin untuk menjadikanku sebuah patung?" rasanya mual sampai ingin muntah. "Hentikan, tubuhku terbakar—"

Saku kiri bergetar. Ponsel jadul terima telfon masuk. Seijuurou mengintip lewat celah bahu, kepalanya enggan cuti bersandar dari leher Tetsuya. Tangan kiri menerima panggilan.

"Aku sibuk, Shin."

"_Ini penting. Dengar, ke museum sekarang juga."_

Seijuurou berdecak, menekan Tetsuya ke dinding kencang-kencang. "Aku tidak suka orang plin-plan yang seenaknya mengganti jadwalku. Aku kesana nanti malam, titik."

"_Sei, Kau harus ke sini sekarang! Lukisanmu hilang; habis dicuri!"_

Tetsuya dijatuhkan, bedebum keras ke lantai. "Seijuurou?" Pita kain ia sibak, di balik merah pekat yang sejak tadi menghalangi pandangan, dia kembali menemukan dirinya sendiri lagi di sana. Bedanya, daun pintu besar menjeblak lebar, mengundangnya keluar.

.

.

.

.

Galeri istimewa dalam museum seni, seratus meter dari pintu masuk, dua kali belok kanan, temukan tiang-tiang besar sebagai tengadah. Di area dinding yang digarisi batas wilayah turis, potret lukis Tetsuya—memang diberi tajuk begitu—raib dari tempatnya bertengger. Pukul sepuluh begini, biasanya museum sedang padat oleh turis dan warga lokal—paling lama dua jam bersemedi di depan mahakarya Seijuurou. Sekarang malah penuh jepret, digaris kuning polisi. Ribuan pengacara tawar diri, detektif andil mondar-mandir.

"Bekas yang ditinggalkan kelewat rapi." Shigehiro mengantongi hasil telitian. "Pencurinya pasti cukup pro."

"Tidak peduli bagaimana bentuk pencuri itu. Carikan pasal yang sesuai, Shigehiro." Seijuurrou membunuh pandang pada kumpulan organisasi yang intip-intip ingin dijadikan sekutu kerjasama. "Kali ini aku mau kau berperan ganda; pengacara sekaligus polisi penyidik. Aku tidak butuh tumpukan kartu nama dari orang-orang itu."

Shintarou mendengus, mengganggu gugat. "Shigehiro cuma punya dua tangan, Sei."

"Ya, tangan kanan sebagai pengacara. Tangan satunya sebagai polisi penyidik. Cukup, kan?"

Shigehiro mengulum senyum. "Sudah, Shintarou. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Dasar."

"Sebelumnya, aku sudah menguliti data dari gerombolan informan penting. Mereka mengantongi masing-masing kepingan lukisan yang kalau disatukan pasti kasus ini cepat selesai."

Seijuurou dikawal, menerobos kerumunan wartawan yang haus informasi. Menjauhi lokasi museum.

"Kita kemana sekarang?"

"Panggung orkestra. Lokasinya dua kereta dari sini. Akhir-akhir ini pihak pengisi acara sering mendekorasi ruangannya pakai lukisan seniman terkenal."

"Ah, bicara soal aplikasi lukisan." Kereta uap berdengung, memanggil pemilik karcis untuk segera memenuhi muatan. "Sei, tidakkah kau kepikiran untuk menduplikat dan menjual lukisanmu dengan harga mahal?"

Menjual 'Tetsuya'? Membiarkan si pembeli bersitatap dengannya dua puluh empat jam dan memajangnya di kamar pribadi? Mimpi saja.

"Tidak, tidak pernah terpikir. Tidak ada minatan."

Mata Seijuurou terpejam, relaksasi dalam kereta. Rel yang menderit sayup-sayup ia dengarkan, hembusan tekanan angin ikut menunjang kecepatan. Benar, kalau dengan kereta begini, jarak jauh sekalipun akan terasa terangkum kilat.

Gerbong kereta berhenti total, Seijuurou mengerjap. Shigehiro sampai perlu menuntunnya turun dari gerbong seperti kakek-kakek. Rupanya tertidur kala bertransportasi itu banyak efeknya. Seijuurou mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi, mengusir pegal.

Sampai gedung lebar mirip stadion yang arsitekturnya cukup rumit sekali pandang ditapaki ketiganya. "Permisi, tolong tiketnya."

Shintarou berjengit. "Apa sedang ada resital?"

"Setengah jam lagi selesai, kok. Kalian punya tiket?" Di pintu masuk utama, mereka sudah ditodong; dimintai macam-macam.

"Kami tim penyidik khusus." Shigehiro menuding pakai tanda pengenal. "Kami akan bertanggung jawab bila ada yang tidak beres dengan resital ini."—dengan kata lain, biarkan kami masuk secara gratis.

"Silahkan, lewat sini." Ogiwara Shigehiro. Siapa yang tidak tunduk kalau kartu nama itu sudah keluar dari sakunya.

Mereka mengendap, mengamati kerumuman alat musik yang bernada tangga rapi lewat satu tongkat komando dari kursi _audience_ paling belakang.

"Kau lihat?"

"Ya, aku lihat. Pertunjukannya lumayan."

Shigehiro berdecak, dua jari dipetik membuyarkan konsentrasi Seijuurou. "Lihat ke sepanjang dinding. Bukankah lukisan-lukisan itu tergolong cukup modern."

"Tidak ada lukisanku di sini." kalimat itu keluar selesai observasi cepat. "Mungkinkah disembunyikan?"

"Hanya orang yang ingin cepat-cepat berurusan dengan hakim kalau habis mencuri lalu dipajang di tempat umum begini." Shintarou angkat kaki. "Kita ke _backstage_."

Merangkak di antara kursi, berpencar mencari celah sempit tanpa pengawasan. Seijuurou sampai di balik tirai staff. Daripada disebut _backstagae_, mungkin ia tersasar ke tempat sempit berlabel gudang rongsok. Debunya tipis-tipis menggelayut dinding. Beruntung belum tercemar kelas anthropoda yang biasa merajut benang sampai jadi _sweater_. Lantai kayu berdecit tiap kali Seijuurou pindah pijakan. Tangan kanan sudah disarung tangankan. Menggosok setiap benda yang terlewat.

"Apa ini, Sayang?"

Double bass usang. Senarnya kering sampai keriting. Tapi masih ada yang bisa dipetik. Seijuurou menarik garis bibir. Double bass mengingatkannya akan kado ulang tahun yang diberikan ayah sehabis pulang dari gereja saat natal. Alat musik itu diangkat, diayun-ayun ke langit.

Siapapun yang membuangnya pasti tidak suka pada benda ini. Bicara soal ketidaksukaan, dia jadi ingat seseorang. "Chihiro… dia pasti dibalik semua ini."

"Sei, ah, di sini kau rupanya." Shintarou terengah-engah, memperlebar akses keluar. "Gerakan kita dicurigai, kita harus pergi."

"Mana Shigehiro?" Sepertinya banyak sekali skenario yang harus membuat keduanya lari-larian.

"Aku tidak tahu." Mereka turun lewat tangga darurat, membongkar pintu belakang. "Ambil sandera, entahlah. Tidak bisa ditebak."

Cahaya langit Eropa terbias lewat celah pintu. Seijuurou menyipit, langkahnya mengikuti Shintarou keluar dari gedung orkestra. Shigehiro bersedekap di ujung, seperti habis dipanggang berdiri kelewat berjam-jam lalu.

"Kalian lama sekali." Catatan kecil diintip sebentar. "Di sini bersih. Kita ke distrik sebelah, gereja dekat panti asuhan."

Seijuurou berjengit. "Jadi benar Chihiro pelakunya?"

"Chihiro?" Shigehiro melambai, beruntung bus masih butuh asupan penumpang. "Siapa dia?"

"Biarawan gereja. Dia selalu memandangku sebelah mata."

"Itu bisa jadi pertimbangan." Shintarou menyambar cepat-cepat. "Baguslah, jadi kasus ini bisa cepat selesai."

Shigehiro melirik notes kecil sekali lagi. "Salah satu musisi dalam resital tadi kebetulan menyalin peran sebagai pemimpin doa. Dia bilang di gereja itu sering terjadi serah terima lukisan klasik, terutama saat natal."

Teritori ketiganya berikut, Seijuurou disambut beberapa anak panti yang kebetulan saat itu sedang mampir di gereja. Dirinya balas tersenyum. Mengucek sayang pada kepala-kepala haus belaian ayah.

"Paman Baju Manis!"; "Itu Paman Baju Manis!"; "Buatkan aku baju yang manis-manis lagi, Paman."—Shigehiro heran mendengarnya.

"Apa yang manis dari Akashi Seijuurou?" Yang ditanyai begitu malah terkekeh.

"Di dalam banyak orang dewasa berdoa ramai-ramai, Paman juga ingin ikut, ya?"

Seijuurou meminjam bahu, berbisik pada Shigehiro. "Masuk atau mengendap?"

"Kita observasi dari atas, Shintarou yang akan masuk dengan normal."

Pagar pembatas lantai dua. Seijuurou di sisi kanan, Shigehiro di sisi satunya. Keduanya mengamati jemaat yang duduk rapi di lantai bawah dari atas. Bergerak menyusuri langit-langit. Melumat pandang pada tiap lukisan yang dibingkai rapi berjejer memenuhi dinding.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Seijuurou mengedik, bahunya ditepuk suara alto.

"Halo, Chihiro." Kilatan mata tidak bisa sembunyi. "Merindukanku?"

"Kau bisa berdoa di mana saja, tapi jangan di sini. Aku tidak mau lantainya jadi kotor habis diinjak-injak mahluk tabu." Tidak ada ekspresi diantara keapikan cakap. "Dan sedang apa kau di lantai dua?"

"Aku di sini mencari 'Tetsuya'. Aku tahu kau mencurinya."

Chihiro menyipit. "Hei, aku baru ingat lagi. Kukira dia sudah angkat kaki dari sini. Dan kau datang kemari tiba-tiba menuduhku mencuri? Inilah sebabnya aku tidak suka padamu."

"Aku kesini untuk menjemput 'Tetsuya'-ku, bukan memasok pulang ceramah soremu."

"Tetsuya tidak ada di sini. Dia hilang? Selamat, karma memang selalu mampir suatu saat."

Seijuurou gemas, mengikis beberapa lantai untuk mendekat. "Tetsuya ada dalam sangkarku, yang kucemaskan adalah potret lukisnya yang susah payah kubuat; dia hilang. Dan kau pasti pencurinya."

Perlu beberapa menit untuk Chihiro menafsir ulang, merangkumnya dalam satu jawaban klimaks. "Dengar, Seijuurou. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan; aku sudah memutuskan untuk terisolasi dari perkembangan dunia. Tapi yang bisa kupahami,"

Sengaja dipenggal.

"Kau lebih mengagungkan bentuk dua dimensi ketimbang Tetsuya yang asli. Kau memajang yang palsu dan mengurung yang orisinal. Tetsuya pernah bilang padaku kau seniman, benar?"

Chihiro memasung lewat senyum. "Oh, jadi begini, seniman itu. Hebat."

Bibirnya membeku, caci maki bergumul tapi tidak mau terjun, emosional naik ke ubun-ubun. Seijuurou sampai tidak berkedip menghadap lantai.

"Seijuurou." Tepukan Shigehiro yang sudah menapaki lokasi bahkan tidak terasa. "Di sini bersih. Kita bergegas." Pria kepercayaan sang seniman itu mengangguk sopan ke arah Chihiro. "Permisi, Tuan. Maaf mengganggu."

.

.

.

.

Selimut empuk disibak. Gerah habis serasa diikat mati. Padahal materialnya dari benang sutra, tapi dirasa hujaman jarum pentul. Seijuurou terengah. Keringatnya dipantulkan bulan dari balik jendela begitu bersinar menguliti tubuh. Yang berceceran di wajah ia seka. Rambut diacak spiral. Malam itu dirinya tidak bisa tidur—padahal fasilitasnya hotel bintang lima.

"Chihiro sialan."

Handuk hotel disampir, membungkam kunci kamar mandi. Kepala berkubang di wastafel. Dibasuh pakai sabun muka esens lemon. Poni rambut ia japit lilitan _cravat_. Seiijuurou becermin.

"Bingkainya bagus." Tangannya meraba-raba desain pinggiran kaca.

'_Kau lebih mengagungkan bentuk dua dimensi ketimbang yang asli'_

"Properti hotel boleh dibawa pulang tidak, ya? Kuganti dengan bingkaiku yang lain."

'_Kau memajang yang palsu dan mengurung yang orisinal'_

Pertanyaannya dijawab sendiri lewat suara pecahan beling. Kepalan tangan berdarah disela-sela hantaman cermin. Seijuurou terengah-engah, ritme nafasnya kurang bagus.

"Aku harus keluar dari zona mematikan ini." Mulai bermonolog sendiri tanpa diminta. "Chihiro pasti sengaja memberi kutukan doa di dalam kalimat itu; dia sengaja meracuniku."

Piyama tipis disambar, Seijuurou terbirit-birit keluar dari kamarnya. Menyusuri koridor. Bertunggang lift. Bertolak ke ballroom restoran. Dari sekian deret meja bertaplak bak gaun pengantin, ia lebih memilih corner air putih. Bagus untuk keseimbangan otak. Menjernihkan pikiran. Ditenggak habis-habisan. Meminum air putih saja sampai terlihat seperti menyedot alkohol.

Alunan musik _jazz_ dari arah panggung _ballroom_ mendramatisir suasana. Mendukung peran Seijuurou sebagai pria dengan segala kekurangan yang haus kekapokan. Dirinya sampai sujud ke taplak meja, berdengung tidak jelas.

Ponsel yang ia taruh di meja berdering canggung, takut mengganggu yang punya. Seijuurou menengadah, menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ya, Shigehiro?"

"_Kau sudah bangun? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan—kau baik?_

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing, ada apa?"

"_Langsung saja, aku sudah menemukan 'Tetsuya'."_ Satu kalimat, tapi berhasil menjadi labuh anti klimaks kegalauan Seijuurou.

"Dimana?!"

"_Belum ada di tanganku; tapi ada di depan mataku. Aku menunggu saat yang pas untuk merebutnya."_

Merebut?

"Dimana kau? Apa di sana banyak sekali orang? Berisik sekali kedengarannya. Tunggu dulu, kau tidak berniat memicu tawuran, kan?"

Tersambung dengan baik suara tawa tenang Shigehiro. _"Aku orangnya sangat rapi, Seijuurou. Jangan khawatir, aku pandai membungkam massa dan lebih memilih adu tembak dalam kotak."_

"Kau sudah bawa personil?"

"_Beberapa. Mereka handal, tidak akan ada peluru nyasar ke atas kanvasmu. Aku jamin."_

Seijuurou mengetuk-ketuk alas karpet tidak sabaran. "Jadi.. dimana kau; dimana lukisanku?"

"_Aku di basement tertutup, lantai paling bawah hotel ini. Lukisanmu sedang dilelang secara ilegal. Dan kau tahu siapa otak dibalik semua ini?"_

Rahangnya mengeras. "Siapa?"

"_Coba tebak, Tuan Ilustrator. Rambut hijau, berkacamata. Siapa dia?"_

"Shintarou?" Habis dibawa ke anti klimaks, tiba-tiba plot berputar haluan. Seijuurou sampai harus merasa kembali ke halaman awal untuk merubah pemikiran watak pada tokoh yang bersangkutan. Jarak antara protagonis dan antagonis ternyata sedekat realita dan ilusi.

"_Kau ingin kemari?"_

"Aku ke sana, nanti kutelfon kalau sudah dekat."

Sambungan diputus.

Selesai dengan sudut pandang Seijuurou, kini Shigehiro menghempas punggung pada deret kursi paling belakang. Matanya awas akan kehadiran Shintarou yang bersandar di dinding samping panggung. Bergaya murahan sebagai dalang amatiran.

"Seratus pounds! Ada yang menawar lebih dari seratus pounds?"

Dengungan nominal uang berkelebat di udara pengap basement. Tak tanggung-tanggung, yang berpakaian bangsawan duduk berdempetan dengan yang bersanggul topi badut. Teruntuk satu tontonan, lukis berobjek manis. 'Tetsuya' disandarkan pada punggung kursi. Duduk sebagai pusat perhatian panggung. Yang berbekal palu, pemimpin pasar lelang, sesekali mengelap keringat disampingnya.

"Lima ratus pounds!" acungan tangan paling tinggi, yang lain mendorong rakus tidak terima.

"Aku sepuluh ribu pounds!"

"Dua puluh! Dua puluh ribu pounds!"

"Lima puluh ribu pounds, tutup di harga itu!"

Kadang menghentak-hentak sambil menawar dipraktekkan di luar nalar. Shigehiro sampai harus mendekap kedua kaki di bangku duduk. Takut dilindas pantofel. Pembawa acara mengulur waktu lagi, baginya angka tinggi adalah rezeki.

"Lima puluh ribu, yang lain?"

"Seratus! Seratus ribu pounds, aku beli lukisan itu!"

"Aku beli lima ratus ribu! Tawaran selesai!" Kali ini Shigehiro tutup kuping, pria keling hoodie gelap menekan pita suaranya terlampau keras.

"Hei, Bung, aku satu juta pounds!" Deret kursi paling depan menghadang pemilik saham. Mendengus sombong ke arah kerumunan pembeli. "Tak ada nyali menawar lebih tinggi."

Seisi ruangan kalap, melirik dompet di bawah kursi. Ada yang gigit jari masturbasi. Palu diangkat tinggi-tinggi setelah Shintarou mengangguk memberi izin.

"Tidak ada penawaran lebih tinggi? Seharga satu juta pounds, lukisan ini terju—"

"Sepuluh juta."

Shigehiro melirik. Acungan tangan pemotong kalimat itu berhasil menyedot semua sudut bergerak ke arah busur yang sama. Penawaran harganya kelewat tidak masuk akal. Shintarou sampai perlu menginjak anak tangga panggung, berbisik lagi pada pemegang kuasa acara.

"Sepuluh juta." Melantunkan nominal uang saja, air liur terlewat dari kedipan bibir. "Tidak ada penawaran leibih tinggi?"

Diberi durasi sekian detik. Barangkali acungan mendadak seperti tadi kembali terulang.

"Ya, Seijuurou?" getaran ponsel ia sambit, berkomunikasi volume minimum.

Terengah-engahnya Seijuurou tersalur ke gendang Shigehiro. _"Aku hampir dekat. Bagaimana di sana?"_

"Sepertinya akan tutup di harga sepuluh juta pounds."

"_Sepuluh juta?"_ Suara dibalik ponsel dikeraskan. _"Pembelinya pasti maniak."_

"Sepuluh juta pounds, lukisan ini dinyatakan terjual." Palu diketuk tiga kali. Seijuurou bisa mendengarnya lewat sambungan pesawat telfon.

Kepemilikan lukisan cepat berpindah tangan. Setelahnya sang pembeli naik ke atas panggung, berjabat dengan pembawa lelang dan Shintarou, dirinya mendapat tepukan keras. Ucapan selamat. Gerutuan keluh kesah bagi mereka yang kalah berdagang.

"Seijuurou, aku akan gertak sekarang."

Kepala Shigehiro mendongak di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Ditemani kepala-kepala lain yang tegak terpencar dari penjuru berbeda. "Merunduk! Angkat tangan kalian! Kalian sudah dikepung!"

Langit-langit basement memantulkan semua perintah satu pihak Ogiwara Shigehiro. Warna wajah yang bangsawan, yang kelas pemilik perusahaan, sampai pelayan restoran, pucat pasi sekejap.

"Midorima Shintarou, aku akan sampai hati memenjarakanmu. Terimakasih banyak, kau membantuku menyelasikan kasus ini dengan adukan ending yang unik."

'Tetsuya' sudah digendong erat-erat pemilik barunya. Dibawa lari keluar area intimidasi. Menolak untuk bertekuk lutut pada lubang sempit senjata yang telah ditodongkan ke berbagai arah.

"Hei!" Shigehiro lantas bertolak. Mengejar. Personil sekutu otomatis terbagi dua kubu. Satunya menjaga operasi lelang; membentrok Shintarou, satunya lagi mengawal Shigehiro menghambur yang membawa kabur lukisan.

"_Shigehiro?! Apa yang terjadi?"_

Sambungan telfon belum sempat terputus. Shigehiro berdecak, gawat kalau sampai ketahuan tidak profesional.

"Kami berusaha menyudutkan pembeli maniak yang menggotong lukisanmu."

"_Tembak saja yang begitu, apa susah?"_

"Kau yang minta." Game over. Sebuah lift yang belum mau terbuka menjadi jalan buntu bagi mereka. Tanpa bekal pistol asli, Shigehiro mencoba mengimitasi. Tangannya dibentuk serupa senjata api, ditodongkan pada yang tersudut. Diterjemahkan sebagai aba-aba implisit oleh sepuluh personil. Masing-masing ikut memasang kuda-kuda, menodongkan pistol asli.

"_Bang._"(*)

Garis tengah lift terpecah, membuka akses diantara dua dimensi berbeda. Seijuurou mengerjap, ponsel masih tertempel di telinga. Dihadang langsung oleh lukisan tangannya sendiri yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Wajah dan lengan Tetsuya diatas kanvas diikat kencang oleh kain merah pekat, dililit ke badan depan seseorang yang memunggunginya. Lukisan bergerak memutar. Yang tadi dipunggungi, sekarang coba dihadapi. Yang tadi dua dimensi, sekarang tiga dimensi.

Bohong kalau Seijuurou tidak gemetar menyebut judul dari sosok keduanya. "Tetsuya?"

Ponsel terbuang ke dasar lift, seirama dengan peluru-peluru yang terbuang keluar dari sarangnya.

Seijuurou sudah sering mengajaknya bermain dalam langkah-langkah kecil, memutar badan, seperti dansa. Barangkali Seijuurou sedang ingin melakukannya lagi, sekarang. Jadi Tetsuya diputar, ditabrakkan punggung lift. Sementara dirinya menghimpit. Mengekang badan mungil dari invasi kecil sampai pintu lift kembali tersibak menutup.

Remasan Tetsuya pada piyama satin Seijuurou mengerat. Kepalanya mendongak mendapati hembusan nafas berat menerpa dahi. "Seijuurou?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Intonasinya menekan. Didukung ekspresi yang berkerut-kerut, bisa dikecap bahwa Akashi Seijuurou dalam amarah besar. "Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

"Aku mendengar soal kasus lukisan ini, dan…"

"Bagaimana kalau orang-orang melihatmu? Bagaimana kalau mereka melihatmu, mengagumimu, mengurungmu di galeri mereka—kau mau?!" Tidak ada aturan dalam ritme nafas, hanya suara yang dikeras-keraskan.

Masih saja alasan begitu yang dikoar-koarkan. Tetsuya bergeming. Berniat membuka jarak menghindar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tapi kenapa cengkramannya pada Seijuurou makin erat saat pria itu bertanya dengan intonasi lebih lembut. "Kau tidak terluka? Tidak tergores?"

"…Tidak."

Seutas senyum Tetsuya tangkap sebelum Seijuurou limbung. Tidak sampai menyentuh dasar karena ditadahi uluran tangan. "Seijuurou?"

Matanya terpejam. Apa yang salah dengannya. "Seijuurou?"

Tengkuk belakang yang Tetsuya tadahi telapak tangan, ditarik lagi. Merah pekat tercetak membasahi garis tangan. Tubuhnya diguncang, hebat. Dipanggil berulang. Dipeluk erat. Sampai ditetesi aliran asin. "Seijuurou!"

.

.

.

.

Butuh sumber yang akurat untuk bisa menyelesaikan sebuah biografi orang tersohor. Ada beberapa versi berbeda untuk menggarap kalimat penutup yang pantas dijadikan sebuah buku hingga laris ke tangan pembaca. Tidak butuh banyak halaman untuk mengisahkan sebuah epilog. Editor bukannya mau menghadiahi banyak tinta, tapi penafsir butuh logika akhir yang dapat meruntutkan alur cerita.

Terakhir, ditulis; lukisan bertajuk 'Tetsuya' sebagai ilustrasi yang ikut menghebohkan pernak-pernik dunia kembali ditidurkan di museumnya. Kali ini dilindungi garis berlapis, kaca berlapis, pasal berlapis.

Shintarou dibekuk dalam penjara. Shigehiro sampai pergi ke gereja membersihkan dosa atas kecelakaan kerja yang mengkritiskan seniman terkenal dunia. Akashi Seijuurou masih diberkati Tuhan untuk melukis. Mungkin diam-diam Chihiro berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Setelah melewati perawatan rumah sakit, dirinya dinyatakan telah boleh dibawa pulang sebagai oleh-oleh.

Tapi bagi Tetsuya, Seijuurou masih sakit. Selamanya sakit karena dia tak pernah lagi bisa mendengar suaranya. Sebuah saraf yang dimatikan peluru nyasar membuatnya harus menjadi seniman tuna wicara.

Daun pintu galeri kerja yang kelewat besar dibuka lebar-lebar. Tetsuya memberi tadahan tangan. "Kemari, Seijuurou."

Matanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengerling. Maka Seijuurou menuruti insting. Ada yang menadah, ada yang menggantung. Tetsuya membimbing, Seijuurou digiring. Keduanya berjalan melewati lilin-lilin sebagai pagar pembatas disamping kanan-kiri. Tetsuya melepas tautan, berjalan mendahului kearah jejeran kain merah—menutupi satu-satu benda yang tercetak persegi panjang dengan jelas dibaliknya. Benda-benda itu berjajar melingkar memenuhi galeri kerja Seijuurou. Semakin ke kiri, semakin besar ukuran cetak persegi panjangnya.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Satu per satu kain disibak. Mulai dari yang persegi panjangnya paling kecil sampai terbesar. Setiap sibakannya mempertontonkan hal serupa. Kanvas yang telah dilukis. Setiap sibakannya melebarkan pupil Seijuurou. Karena lukisan pada tiap kanvas serupa.

Tetsuya.

'Tetsuya'-nya.

Seijuurou sampai berputar sendiri mengikuti ukuran urut tiap lukisan. Ia jatuh terduduk di hadapan kanvas yang paling raksasa. Mulutnya dibungkam sendiri, pandangannya mengembun.

"Aku pikir Seijuurou terobsesi sekali dengan gambar lukisku, jadi aku lukiskan ini untukmu. Sayangnya, aku tidak kesampaian menghadiahkan lukisan aslinya yang sudah mahal-mahal kubeli."

Dada diurut, pedih.

"Aku masih belum terlalu paham kenapa kau begitu mengagumi sebuah ilusi, sedangkan relitanya ada di hadapanmu begini." Tetsuya ikut berlutut di depannya. Memperparah ungkapan kata.

"Apa aku ilustrasi yang buruk, Seijuurou?"

Yang ditanya mengerang tak jelas. Verbanya sama sekali tidak mau keluar, protesan tidak mau mengalun, keluh kesah penyesalan tidak mau terlantun. Hanya jerit-jerit sesenggukan yang mengisi ruang galeri. Sesekali Seijuurou mengurut ubin, mencakarnya kesetanan.

Tetsuya mengelus punggung, membawanya kembali terduduk. Membantunya memijak lantai. Pipinya ditangkup, diseka dari basah. "Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Seijuurou menggeleng, dahinya mendekam manja pada dahi lawan. Pinggang ramping dirangkul mendekat. Kaki dibuat melangkah berirama. Ah, Seijuurou hobi sekali berdansa. Kanvas lukisan paling besar yang bersandar pada dinding ditabrak. Tetsuya tidak keberatan dihimpit diantaranya sekalipun.

"Seijuurou?" kedua tangan masih belum mau absen mengangkup pipi. Belum mau bosan dihadapkan warna monoton merah delima dalam hidupnya. Belum mau lari dari sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

'Kau ilusi yang nyata sekarang.' Jemarinya mengimplikasi huruf Braille pada kain diatas dada Tetsuya. 'Dan aku menginginkan kenyataan itu.'

Kedua iris bersibobok. Perpaduan warna yang kala dicampur akan menghasilkan kaum sekunder.

'Bolehkah aku?'

Ia sudah cukup hangat sekarang, mungkin malam ini dirinya bisa terbakar hangus di atas kanvas. "Aku bukan lagi ilustrasimu—tapi realitas?"

Kapan Tetsuya harus pergi ke gereja lagi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kalau begitu realisasikan aku, Seijuurou. Jangan dilukis, jangan dipahat, jangan digores, jangan dipoles—jangan jadikan aku fiksi, tapi realisasikan."

.

.

.

.

"Jangan torehkan perasaanmu di atas kanvas,

.

.

…tapi torehkanlah pada hatiku yang sebagai alas."

.

.

.

.

**fin**

* * *

(*) Dor! [dialognya Shige]

* * *

A/N : kayanya ada backsound Take Me To Church-nya Hozier mulai mengalun, aish…  
overall, semoga endingnya memuaskan:D

Thanks buat,

Orzz, Oost Indie, Kiria-Akai11, Sparkle Thanato, Kitty-Boem98, shota nogami, BeliefinFlower, Akashi Sorata, macaroon waffle, aoyours, urvirtualdelight, luhansgirlorz, norfatimah96, , Akashi Seiyuuki, , UraHime Hikaru, shizu, Bona Nano, KazukiNatsu, ichigoStrawberry-nyan,

dan semua yang mampir mengisi angka viewers (sumpah nominalnya bikin saya terharu) :D

Dengan resmi cerita ini ditutup; selesai,

mor.


End file.
